


A Quiet Night in the Library

by TheHogwartsJedi



Series: A Quiet Night in the Library [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Dragon Age AU, F/M, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a typical quiet night at the Thedas University Library for Librarian Evelyn Trevelyan.  Little did she show how untypical her night would become when Dr. Cullen Rutherford and Dr. Alistair Theirin would come into her Libraray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age in any way shape or form. I am just borrowing the characters for a little bit. This is just a smutty fan fic based off a dream I had a long time ago. I finally decided to type out. Also, I have no beta so any spelling and grammar mistakes are all my fault. I admit that. I hope that you enjoy it!

I really hated working the night shift at the Library. Don’t get me wrong, I utterly loved working at Thedas University Library. My fellow Reference Librarians are amazing. Dorian the Head of Reference is amazing and an awesome boss to work for. The other Reference Librarian Solas, he’s a little withdraw and doesn’t talk much but he is amazing at his job and seems to be able to find the information that the students are looking for like magic. No matter how rare the source is. He can find it. It’s a little scary sometimes. 

The only down side to working here is the fact that since I am the newest Reference Librarian, I have to work the night shift and it sticks. Thedas Library is a 24 hour access Library, so there always has to be at least one Librarian in the Library at all times. So from 11 pm to 7 am, I get to be the lucky one at the Reference Desk. For the most part, it is pretty boring unless it is finals week. Most of the students who are in the Library this late either know what they are looking for or are just looking for a quiet place to sleep. Today though, there didn’t seem to be anyone in the Library. I haven’t heard the front doors open for the past three hours. 

I sign and turn back to the fan fiction I had been reading on my computer. I almost made it to the interesting part when I heard the sound of the automatic doors opening echoing through the quiet Library. I glance at who walked in and immediately sit up a little straighter in my seat as I always did when Dr. Cullen Rutherford came into the Library. I admit I am like many students on campus, both female and male, who have a massive crush on Dr. Rutherford. It’s hard not to, with his honey colored eyes, curly blond hair, and a British Accent that sounds so amazing when he starts talking about Medieval History. His class is one of the most popular classes at Thedas University because of his looks and because of how amazing of a teacher he actually is. 

I have helped Dr. Rutherford several times with his research for various articles he was working on publishing. As dorky as it sounds his articles on Warfare and the Templar Order were some of the most fascinating that I have read in a long time. It was also really nice to see that he gave me credit in the footnotes in one of the articles about how much I helped him find the information. I squeed like a fangirl when I saw it.  
“Ms. Trevelyan, I see you are still stuck on the night shift,” Dr. Rutherford said as he walked up to the Reference Desk.

I smile brightly at him, hoping I am not blushing like a school girl. “Sadly you are correct Dr. Rutherford. It is worse today with it being intersession and all of the students are at home enjoying their time off before classes start for the summer.”

Dr. Rutherford smiled back at me and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. “Well, that will be good for me at least. I need the quiet to work on my latest article. Speaking of which, if you happen to see Dr. Theirin can you tell him I am up on the third floor in the Political Science section like he requested. Damn man refuses to any other area of the Library but the Political Science section. Says the chairs are more comfortable there. He is a damn Archaeology professor why does he even spend time in the Political Science section.”

I laugh out loud at Dr. Rutherford’s comment. I can see Dr. Theirin saying something like that. “If I see him, I will let him know where you are. If you need any help with your research, don’t hesitate to ask. You know I am always happy to help.”

Dr. Rutherford stumbles slightly and his eyes glaze over as I say the last part. He blushes and coughs before mumbling a thank you as he walks off. I watch him go with a curious expression on my face. Usually he is always happy when I offer to help him with his research. I shrug and turn back to my fan fiction. It almost three in the morning and people do tend to act odd sometimes when it is this late at night. 

As I get lost in the story again, the Reference Desk phone starts ringing. I pick it up and before I can even say hello, the student assistant on the other end is begging me to come downstairs to help him at the desk with Dr. Theirin’s account. I tell the student I will be down there in a moment. “Speak of the devil and up he shall appear,” I mutter to myself as I make my way down to the Circulation Desk. 

Dr. Theirin smiles brightly at me as I walk around to the back of the desk to help the student assistant. “What’s wrong?” I ask the student.

“Dr. Theirin has a lot of overdue books and he wants to check out some more. I don’t have the authorization to override the hold on his account,” the student explained sheepishly.

“I can fix that as long as Dr. Theirin promises to bring back the overdue books soon,” I say giving Dr. Theirin my best evil Librarian look.

“Oh I will bring them back by the end of the week. I just left them all at home I am afraid,” Dr. Theirin replied in his thick British Accent as he crossed his heart. 

I laughed slightly at his antics. Dr. Alistair Theirin was an Archology Professor at Thedas and the other most popular teacher besides Dr. Rutherford. He was about the same height as Dr. Rutherford with hazel eyes and strawberry blond hair. I could hear discussions daily from both faculty, staff and students about how handsome Dr. Theirin was. Like Dr. Rutherford though, his looks were not the only reason his classes were so popular. Dr. Theirin was famous for taking his classes on local digs and museums. He claimed it was much better to physically study the past than read about it in a text book. I had to agree with his logic on that one. There was talk that next summer, he and Dr. Rutherford were going to do a Study Abroad program in Scotland for their classes. I can see that being the most popular Study Abroad trip in the history of Thedas University. 

I quickly typed my user name and password to override the holds and make sure that the two books Dr. Theirin wanted would check out properly. As the student handed over the books, I remembered Dr. Rutherford’s message. “Oh! Dr. Theirin, Dr. Rutherford told me to tell you he was waiting in the Political Science section on the third floor.”

Dr. Theirin paused and raised an eyebrow at me. “Did he? I guess he thought I might forget. Thank you for letting me know Ms. Trevelyan.” 

“No problem. I’ll either be down here or at the desk if you need help with any research,” I told him with a small wave.

Dr. Theirin smiled at me and winked. “Oh, we will be sure to ask you for help if we need any. Don’t worry about that.”

With that Dr. Theirin turned and headed upstairs to the third floor. I stayed down at the Circulation Desk with the student assistant. I did it mostly because I wanted someone to talk to with it being so dead in the Library tonight. We chatted about the classes he was going to take in the summer and the latest super hero movie out. As we talked I noticed a small cart of books that needed to be shelved. I offered to shelve them since I was so bored and the student was more than happy to let me do it. 

I grabbed a slip of paper and wrote my cell phone number down on it. I made the student promise to call me if he needed anything. I knew the Library was so dead that he wouldn’t but I still wanted to appear the responsible adult here. As I pushed the cart to the elevators to head up to the second floor to start shelving, I didn’t know what I find in the stacks and just what it would mean for me in the future. If I had, I think I would have offered to shelve the books quicker than I had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don't own Dragon Age or any of it's characters. I am just borrowing them for a short time to write a smutty fan fic based off a dream. I hope you all enjoy. Warning this is my first time writing a smutty fic like this. So if it is terrible, I am sorry. I will work harder next time.

I made my way through the stacks shelving the books as I went. I was thankful today that I had the quiet cart. Usually I somehow always get the loud squeaky cart that the sound seems to echo throughout the entire library no matter how many people were in the library. It was quick work shelving everything. I made my way up to the third floor of the library and as I exited the elevator, I heard the sound of someone moaning. Wonderful, I thought to myself as I started heading that way. I get to be the one to break up two college students going at it. 

The third floor was a favorite spot for students because of how secluded some of the spots up there were. All of the Librarians had funny stories of catching students. Most of the time we told them to stop and let them leave. It wasn't worth having to get the Campus Police and getting them in trouble. I walked over to several of the spots where we normally caught students but I didn't see anyone. Odd, I was sure I had heard someone. Shaking my head, I go back to shelving. As I reached the Political Science section, I could hear soft muttering. I assumed it was Drs. Rutherford and Theirin and began shelving the few books I had for that section. 

I pushed one of the books over to place another on the shelf and I froze. I blinked a few times and reached up to pinch myself. I hissed slightly at the pain but I could still not believe what I was seeing in front of me. Dr. Rutherford sat on the corner of one of the tables. His tie was undone and his shirt was unbuttoned. One of his hands covered his mouth as he leaned his head back trying to cover a moan. His other hand was on the back of Dr. Theirin's head which was bobbing up and down on Dr. Rutherford's cock. “Maker yes Alistair, just like that,” Dr. Rutherford muttered thrusting his hips a few times. 

I knew that I should move and slowly just walk away. This was not something that I should see but I could not make my feet move. I stood there watching the most erotic thing I had ever seen in my life. Rutherford continued thrusting into Theirin's mouth as he ran a hand through Theirin's hair. After a few moments, Theirin pulled Rutherford's cock out of his mouth and smiled up at him as he slowly stood up. 

The two men kissed deeply as Rutherford began unbuttoning and unzipping Theirin's pants. I watched as Rutherford pulled out Theirin's cock and began stroking it, never once breaking their kiss. Theirin mean while pushed Rutherford's shirt and jacked off tossing them onto a near by chair. Theirin slowly pulled away from the kiss and began gently trailing kisses down Rutherford's throat. Pausing every now and then to suck on a random spot on his neck. Rutherford moaned loudly enjoying the attention.  
Theirin pulled back slightly and smiled at him. “Turn around and bend over,” he growled, his voice dripping with lust.

Rutherford's eyes glazed over slightly and he nodded. He turned around and bent over the table. Theirin quickly pulled one of the chairs out of the way and stood behind Rutherford. He grabbed Rutherford's open pants and yanked them along with his boxers down his hips. I shoved my fist into my mouth to cover a groan as I looked at Rutherford's nearly nude form. I knew he was a handsome man but the good doctor was one of the most amazing specimens I had ever seen. Of course, I admit I was a little bias because I have always had a crush on him but that's another story entirely. 

Theirin reached over into his leather satchel and pulled out a condom and a small tube of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and began playing with Rutherford's ass. Gently rubbing it around his hole preparing him for what I knew what going to happen next. “Cullen, I have a question for you,” Theirin said as he slipped one finger inside Rutherford.

“What?” Rutherford moaned pushing back on Therin's finger wanting it deeper inside him.

Theirin smiled at Rutherford's eagerness and slipped a second finger into him. “It's about your little Librarian. Why did you tell her to tell me where I could find you? I mean we had discussed this over text message earlier today. So I knew where you were going to be.”

“Well….I….um...” Rutherford began obviously trying to come up with a reason for telling me the message.

“I think I know exactly why,” Theirin replied back after Rutherford couldn't come up with the a reply. “I think it was because you were hoping she might come by to see if we needed any help with anything.”

“Alistair….I...can explain...I swear….”

Theirin held his free hand up as he pulled his fingers from Rutherford. He picked up the condom off the desk and rolled in onto his cock. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount on him. He stepped forward by a step and pressed the tip of his cock against Rutherford's hole. Inch by inch he pressed slowly into Rutherford. Rutherford moaned loudly and reached down to stroke his own cock as Theirin filled him. 

Theirin reached down and slapped away his hand. “No touching or I will bind your hands.”

“Please Alistair...” Rutherford begged as he tried to touch cock again. 

Theirin growled at him and yanked his tie off his neck. He grabbed both of Rutherford's hands and tied them behind his back. Rutherford struggled to get free but he couldn't. Theirin thrust his hips a few times and Rutherford fell to the tabletop. His eyes closed tightly as he pushed his hips back against Theirn. “See...I think I know why you told your little Librarian the message. I think you wanted her to catch us like this.”

Rutherford did not reply. He just pressed his face into the tabletop. Theirin smiled and leaned over Rutherford. Trailing kisses up his spine. I began blushing deeply as Theirin continued to talk. “You did want her to catch us didn't you. You would love for her to join us. Tell me Cullen, how would you like for her to join us?” Theirin asked as he began fucking Rutherford faster.

Rutherford moaned loudly and tried to free himself from the tie but he was still having no luck freeing himself. “Come on Cullen. You can tell me the truth. Would you like for her to join us? Do you want her to be under you, to be inside her as I take you like this? Or do you want to take her at the same time as I do? You know from our days in College, that I have no problem sharing women with you. You just have to tell me Cullen so I know.”

“All of it….I want to be inside her as you take me. I want to fuck her while you do. I want to take her from behind as she sucks you off. Is that what you wanted to her Alistair? I want her every way I can think of,” Rutherford replied.

“That was exactly what I wanted to hear my dear. Now we just have to hope that she finds us. Maybe I should see if I can make you make a little more noise to attack her attention,” Theirin replied with a sexy smirk.

Theirin trust into Rutherford harder than before. He moaned loudly. The sound made me even wetter than I was before. My mind was confused as hell. Was Rutherford saying that he wanted me to join in on a kinky threesome? I would be lying if I said the thought did not appeal to me. I mean come on what straight woman in her right mind would not want to handsome men working together to please her every desire. I slowly began backing away from the two men fucking, hoping to escape to another portion of the third floor to process what I was hearing and seeing. Sadly though, I forgot the cart of books behind me. As I turned, I slammed right into them, knocking everyone of them to the floor with a loud bang. I could hear Rutherford and Theirin stop moving. A few seconds later my cell phone began ringing with the Doctor Who theme loudly. I pulled it out of my pocket to see the number was the Circulation Desk number. The student on duty must have heard the noise I had made. 

Knowing that there was no hope to pretend I wasn't hiding in the stacks, I answered the phone quickly. “Yes it was me making that noise. I knocked a cart over. I am okay I promise,” I told the student. 

He was satisfied with my answer and hung up quickly. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and looked up to see Dr. Theirin standing at the end of the isle with a large grin on his face. He was now shirtless and had tucked his cock back into his pants to come over to see what had happened. Part of me was disappointed he had. He was almost as nice to look at as Rutherford was. “Looks like your plan worked Cullen. Your little Librarian found us,” he said out loud as he walked down the row and stopped in front of me. 

Theirin helped me pick up all of the books and placed them back on the cart. Once we were finished, he took me by the hand and lead me to the table where Rutherford was still lying bound and face down. “Hello Ms. Trevelyan. It is nice to see you again,” Theirin began as if we were about to have lunch together.

“It's nice to see you again too Dr. Theirin,” I replied back, not really sure what to say in a situation like this. 

“Please, it's Alistair and Cullen. No need for titles here. I have a feeling that we are going to much better friends in a few moments. So it is better to be on a first name basis.”

“Call me Evie then,” I replied back.

Alistair smiled brightly at me. “Well then Evie, we have something very important to talk about. What you are going to do about what you just saw. The way I see it you have three choices. One, you can tell us to get the hell out of your Library and we will. Two you can call Campus Police on us and would cause quite the scandal on campus. Or three, where you can decided to join us. If I can give you my opinion, I am hoping that you will choose option three. I know Cullen is hoping for it to, although he probably won't admit it.”

I gulped loudly. I wasn't really sure what to do in a situation like this. I mean it's not every day you are given an offer as tempting as this. I thought for a few moments and opened my mouth to give Alistair his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes....yes I am evil. Leave a review to let me know what you think. The next part of this will be out sometime tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age of any of it's characters. I am just borrowing them for a little fun right now. Enjoy!

“Maker you are both so tempting,” I squeak like the mature adult that I am.

Alistair laughs and gently runs a finger down my cheek. “I'm glad you think so Evie,” he says before he leans down and presses his lips against mine.

The kiss started out slow as he moved his lips against mine. I let out a soft moan as Alistair moved his hand to the back of my head and gently cradled it as his other hand caressed its way down my chest to my breast. He began cupping it through my shirt as he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran over my lips almost like he was asking for permission. I eagerly opened my mouth and a few moments later this tongue began caressing mine. I lose myself in the kiss. Enjoying the warmth that spreads all over me as Alistair continues to dominate the kiss. 

After what feels like forever, Alistair slowly breaks the kiss. He smiles at me and runs his thumb over my lips. I obediently open my mouth, knowing what he wants. I take his thumb and began lightly sucking on it, as I scrape my bottom teeth across the pad of it. “Oh, you are going to be so fun to play with,” Alistair groans as I run my tongue around his thumb. 

“Damn it!” I hear Cullen hiss suddenly.

I release Alistair's thumb and turn to see Cullen tying to push himself off the table into a standing position but having no luck. He glances up at me. “A little help here, please?” he asks the exasperation evident in his voice.

I bite back a laugh as Alistair rushes over to help Cullen. He quickly unties his hands and helps him up off the table. “Sorry, I was distracted,” Alistair explained helping Cullen stand.

“I could tell,” Cullen replied his tone slightly less sullen than before as he sits down on the edge of the table.

I walk slowly over to Cullen and trail a finger down his chest to his cock. It is bobbing in time with his heart beat so I know that even though he won't admit it, he enjoyed watching Alistair and I make out. “I am sorry I was a distraction,” I tell him as I wrap my hand around his shaft. 

Cullen starts breathing faster as I begin pumping my hand up and down his cock. I lean forward and gently begin kissing my way up his neck. He tilts his head backwards to give me better access. “Is...there...anyway…I...can...make...it...up...to...you?” I ask slowly between each kiss. 

Cullen smiles wickedly at he as I reach his lips. “Oh, I can think of a few ways,” 

He buries both of his hands in my hair and claims my lips in a kiss. Cullen's kiss is the opposite of Alistair's. His is hard, demanding and hot. My moans are swallowed up by the kiss as I press myself against Cullen, desperately wanting to be as close to his as I can. As we continue to kiss, I feel Alistair come up behind me. He presses himself against me and slips a hand under my dress shirt. He caresses the skin of my stomach. 

I reach behind me with my left hand and reach of Alistair. I feel him bend down and begin sucking where my neck meets my shoulder. I wrap my left arm around the back of his neck trying to keep him close. Alistair smiles against my skin as the hand on my stomach slips down the front of my pants and under my panties. I break the kiss with Cullen as Alistair begins circling my clit with his fingers. I moan as I lean back against Alistair. 

Cullen reaches up and pulls my arm way from Alistair's neck. He then proceeds to pull my dress shirt off and toss it in the pile of clothing that was already in a nearby chair. Cullen started kissing the opposite side of my neck. He trailed downward to the top of my breasts where he nipped and sucked on every patch of skin he could find. He pulled back slightly, almost asking for permission to take off my bra. I nod slightly and he reaches behind me to unhook it. As he does Alistair's fingers move down from my clit and he slips one deep inside me. I whimper as he begins pumping it in and out of me. My right hand lets go of Cullen's cock and burred itself into Cullen's hair trying to press him closer to me. “She is dripping Cullen” I vaguely hear Alistair say. “She is loving this.”

I want to sarcastic reply that of course I was, what woman in their right mind wouldn't enjoy to men at the same time but that thought flew out of my head as Cullen took one of my nipples into his mouth. “Maker!” I panted as pleasure flooded my system.

Alistair reached with his free hand and began running my other nipple between his fingers. I began moaning loudly as I felt a familiar warmth building in my core. “Oh Maker….I'm...going to cum,” I said pressing myself harder against Alistair's hand.

“Cum for us little Librarian, cum now,” Alistair growled in my ear adding a second finger inside me. 

I began panting and moaning loudly as my orgasm continued to build. Alistair quickly captured my lips in a deep kiss as my world exploded around me. His kiss muffled my scream to ensure that no one who might be in the library heard me. He continued to pump his fingers in and out as my orgasm subsided. Cullen pulled away from my nipple and smiled at me as Alistair let me go from the kiss. “That….was...awesome,” I say with a lazy smile as I lean fully against Alistair, my body feeling limp. 

Cullen laughs and nuzzle's against me. “Just wait, we aren't finished with you in the slightest.”

Alistair pulls his fingers out of me and slips his hand out from between my legs. He then unbuttons my pants and slips them down my legs along with my panties. I reach out and grab onto Cullen as I step out of my clothes, leaving my shoes on the floor with them. As I hold onto Cullen, he reaches up and places his hand over mine. Gently running his fingers over my knuckles. I glance at him and smiled shyly. Odd, I know since I am standing before him naked but for some reason the caress makes me feel slightly awkward in a good way. 

After I am nude, Cullen lets go of my hand and he and Alistair quickly rid themselves of the few clothes they still had on. As they stand before me, I have to marvel at how handsome they both look. I realize that I am one lucky woman getting to enjoy both of the handsome men at the same time. “Who would you like inside you first?” Cullen asked bringing me out of my inner musings. 

“That is a tough choice,” I reply back as I walk step forward slightly and straddle Cullen. “I can't decide. Can't I have you both at the same time?”

Cullen looks at Alistair and holds out his hand. “Condom, now!” he orders. 

Alistair laughs as he reaches into his bag and pulls out two condoms. He hands one to Cullen. Cullen rips open the package and slips into onto himself. Before I can say anything, Cullen lifts me up slightly and puts the head of his cock at my pussy. He gives me the same look that he did when he asked to pull off my bra. I smile and nod as he begins to lowered me down on his cock. My eyes roll back as he begins to fill me. Cullen is a lot larger than my last boyfriend and I have to get him to pause for a few seconds before I can go on. It has been a while since I had sex last. 

Cullen allowed me to set the pace as I sank down on him. I moaned softly as I took him fully inside me. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to kiss him gently. I slowly began to rock back and forth getting used to him inside me. Cullen moaned and gripped my hips as he flexed his own slightly. Trusting upward to meet my rhythm. As we rocked back and forth, I could feel Alistair sliding a lubed finger up and down my butt crack. “Have you ever done this before?” Alistair asked pressing the pad of his finger against my hole.

I look over my shoulder and nod. “Just once, my ex tried it and it hurt.”

Alistair's finger froze and he looked me directly in the eye. “I promise you it won't this time. If it does, tell me and I will stop right away.”

I nod slightly, knowing that Alistair would be true to his word if I asked him to stop. Cullen leaned backwards and laid down flat on his back on the table. I leaned forward and lay across Cullen's chest to give Alistair better access. “See now why I suggested this section of the Library Cullen. The tables are just at the right height,” Alistair joked as he pulled his finger away from me and began pressing the tip of his cock inside me. 

My breath caught for a moment as Alistair slowly pressed into me. To distract me Cullen pumped his hips a few times. I moaned and kissed him softly as if to thank him. I could feel Alistair kiss slowly up my spine as he moved. Even though this was slightly uncomfortable I had to admit, I had never felt for cherished in my life. 

Once Alistair was fully inside me, the two men gave me a few moments to adjust. They then began to pump in and out of me. I began to pant loudly as I pull myself off of Cullen's chest. The movement allowed the two men to slide deeper inside me. Causing all three of us to moan loudly. I knew we should have tried to be quiet but I was too far gone right now to care. I began bouncing up and down on both men. Alistair began sucking my neck again while Cullen's hands found both of my breasts. He cupped and squeezed them gently as I rode them both. Alistair reached around to my front and rubbed my clit as he thrust into me harder. “Oh maker….yes!” I panted as I felt another orgasm building in me. 

“How close...are you Cullen?” Alistair panted behind me.

“So...close...” Cullen replied thrusting his hips faster into me.

My whole body was over loaded with everything. I threw my head back and slapped my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming out loud as I came. I could feel both men thrusting into me faster and then suddenly still as their whole bodies began to shake. “Oh Evie, yes!” Cullen panted as he thrust once more into me cumming hard. I gently ran a hand up and down his chest and his own hand came up to grip mine as his body started to come down from it's high. 

Alistair followed a few moments later. He gripped me hard as he came. I reached back with my free arm and held onto him like I had Cullen. For some reason I wanted to be close to each them. Once we calmed down, Alistair pulled himself from me and I slowly got off of Cullen. As Cullen helped me stand back on my feet, the gravity of what I had just done hit me like a ton of rocks. 

I had just had sex with two technically strange men in the Library. I knew Dorian wouldn't care in the least. The Dean of the Library on the other hand would be angry with me. I could easily lose my job over this. The overwhelming panic began to fill me as I grabbed my clothes and began dressing quickly. “Evie, are you alright?” Cullen asked his voice filled with worry. 

I looked at him but I couldn't answer. I couldn't find the words. All I kept thinking was I never should have done this here. “Evie, we need to talk about this,” Alistair said placing a hand on my arm. 

I pulled my arm away from him quickly. “I can't...I just can't,” I said throwing on the last of my clothes and walking away quickly. I couldn't let them see me break down. Not now.

I heard them stand and quickly dress. I hurried over to the isle and grabbed my forgotten cart of books. I yanked it quickly to the door to the Reference workroom. I had just gotten the door open when I heard Cullen behind me. “Evie, don't do this,” he said trying to get me to listen to him.

“I'm sorry Dr. Rutherford….I can't.” I told him tears filling my eyes as I slid into the Reference Work room and shut the door in his face.

I could hear him mutter a curse and knock on the door. He begged me for a few moment to open the door and just talk. I refused. I knew that I should talk to him but my panic was taking over. After about ten minutes of me ignoring him, Cullen left. Once he was gone, I finally gave in and began sobbing. What had I just done…..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has a chat with Evie .

The next two weeks of my life were pretty much chaos. Every time that Cullen and Alistair would come into the Library, I would run and hide in the Reference Workroom. They peppered my email with emails that ranged from formal we need to schedule a Reference Consultation to emails where they begged for me just to hear them out. Just to speak to them for a few moments. I kept breaking down crying every time I read those at home. I wanted so badly to reply back to their emails but the fear of me losing my job because of all of this kept me from doing so.

I would be lying if I said that I wanted to take it all back. Being with both of them had been one of the best moments of my life. It fulfilled a fantasy that I had never even known I wanted and I part of me craved to do it again and again. I just couldn’t….and it killed me.

Apparently, my boss Dorian had noticed how out of it I actually was and he called me into work for a meeting. In the back of my mind, I was terrified that somehow he found out just what had happened and was going to give me a chance to quit before they fired me. My hands would not stop shaking as I walked into Dorian’s office. 

Dorian smiled brightly at me as I walked in. “Evie! Right on time as always. Come, sit down.”

I smile back at him slightly awkward as I sit down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. I love sitting in these chairs, so much so I actually asked Dorian where they came from so I could get some for my own house. Yes, I really am that big of a dork about chairs. I place my purse on the floor beside the chair and turn to Dorian. “So what did you need to speak to me about?” I ask, wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible

“I have several things to discuss with you Evie. The first thing is that I would like to know what is going on with you. I have heard from Drs. Rutherford and Theirin that you have turned down their requests for help with research. This isn’t like you Evie. You never turn down a chance to play personal reference librarian for the professors here. The student assistants have said you have been very jumpy and hiding a lot. Again, something that you never ever do. Is there something wrong?”

“No…there isn’t anything wrong Dorian. I promise. I have just been busy with stuff at home. As for helping Drs. Rutherford and Theirin, we never give personal reference time to professors when we are in intersession. You yourself have said many times that we don’t have to help them find the information for papers that they were too lazy to look up during the regular term,” I reply back, more than slightly nervous.

Dorian stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. He sat down on it and took both of my hands into his. “Evie, there is something going on. You are never this formal with me. You know you are my friend first before you are my employee and you can tell me anything. What is going on?”

I open my mouth to reassure him that nothing was wrong but I just couldn’t lie to him. I take a shaky breath and just start crying. Dorian pulls me out of my chair and wraps me in a huge hug. I can feel him running a hand down my back as he muttered reassurances in my ears that everything was going to be okay. It reminded me so much of my father doing the same thing when I was a child. After several moments I finally calmed down enough to tell Dorian everything that happened. I left out all of the details of what happened but I did confess that I slept with both of them at the same time. 

Dorian hand froze when he heard what happened between the three of us. I pull back slightly to see Dorian just blinking at me. His face was full of shock. “Both Rutherford and Theirin at the same time?” he asked.

I nodded and sat back down in the chair. Dorian let out a shaky breath and ran a hand over his face. I look down at my shoes knowing this is going to be the moment when I lose my job. “I have to admit right now, I don’t know how to feel. Part of me wants to scream how jealous I am of you while the other wants to start singing Wind Beneath My Wings to you,” Dorian finally said after what felt like hours.

My head snaps up. “What? Dorian did you not hear what I just said. I had sex with two men while I was at work. Why aren’t you yelling at me?”

Dorian gives me a confused look. “Why would I yell at you? So what you had sex with two men. Some people enjoy multiple partners while some only want one. There isn’t any shame in it. I mean do you look down on me for being married to a man?”

“No, why would I care what you do with your free time. It’s none of my business.” Dorian’s Husband was a Marine Raider who simply went by the nickname Bull. I could never get Dorian or Bull to tell me how he got the nickname or even what his real name actually was. I would find out one day though. 

“Exactly. I don’t care what you do with yours. So why would I fire you?”

“Because if Meredith finds out what I did at work, she fire me for you.”

Dorian laughed and shook his head. “Oh believe me Evie, if Meredith does ever find out and says one peep about it, I can get her to shut up in about five seconds. Let’s just say that Meredith’s wife enjoys coming into her office and punishing Meredith for being a bad girl with a riding crop.”

“Oh that is more information than I ever needed Dorian!” I snap at him trying to bleach my brain of the image of Meredith being into BDSM.

Dorian laughed loudly at my expression and took my hands in his. “Now that you know you aren’t going to get fired because you banged your future boyfriends at work, do you feel better?”

“A little,” I replied honestly.

Dorian smiled brightly. “Wonderful. Now we can get on to the fun stuff. I really called you in here to let you be the first to know. The University has finally given us our request for the money for most of the new librarian positions we have been asking for. One of them is for the Assistant Director of Reference Services. You were the first person who came to mind when I thought of who could fill the position. You have been here almost as long as I have and you are one of the best Reference Librarians I have ever met, second only to myself of course. It would be a pay raise, no more nightshift, and you would get a very large office that comes with a door that locks,” Dorian said wiggling his eyebrows back and forth. 

“Dorian!” I say smacking him slightly on the arm. “Get your mind out of the gutter!”

“Well, what is your answer Evie?” Want to be Assistant Department head?”

“Of course, I would have to be crazy not to want this job. This is amazing!”

“Wonderful! I’ll let Meredith know and we can get the paper work started. We are supposed to do an official search but I already know that you are perfect for the job, so I am skipping the search part. Now, I want you to leave and take the rest of the week off of work. Don’t worry about your nightshift, I will make sure it is covered. You have two men you need to find and explain everything to.”

“Thank you Dorian. Thank you for everything,” I tell him.

“You are most welcome Evie. Now go! Find your men and have some fun with them this week. When you get back on Monday, I expect a full report of everything that they did to each other,” Dorian replied with a wink. 

I rolled my eyes at Dorian but nodded. I gave him a huge hug and headed out. I had no idea where I was going to find Cullen and Alistair. I guess the best place would be to finally reply back to their emails. I just hope they still wanted to talk to me and had not given up on my fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I will try to get back to the sexy times in the next chapter. I wanted this one to be where Evie gets her act together and decides to find her men!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie meets up with Cullen and Alistair. Can they convince her to talk to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age or Cullen or Alistair. ::sigh:: Sad times.

I stared at the email Cullen had sent me. It was the third one today and the tenth one this week. Alistair had sent several emails this week himself. I have to give it to the two men, they are persistent. I was still hesitant to reply back to him though. Even though I had the talk with Dorian, I was still scared. I had treated him and Alistair terribly. I didn’t really deserve their forgiveness for anything. I sighed and shut my laptop. I knew that ignoring all of this was not the best thing to do but I so badly just wanted to hide under the covers of my bed and just forget everything that happened. 

I stood and walked into the kitchen. Food was what I needed to help me forget everything. Yep, I am a mature adult who is going to eat her cares away if she wanted to damn it. The only problem was, I didn’t have anything to actually eat. I had a few eggs, a half a carton of milk, and some butter. Sure I could whip up some scrambled eggs really quick from that but I really didn’t feel like doing that. Shaking my head, I grabbed my purse and keys before I headed out the door to the store. It was late, so there shouldn’t be many people there. 

About ten minutes later, I pulled my Ford Focus into a parking space and quickly got out and headed inside. Grabbing a shopping cart, I made my way around the store picking up the groceries that I knew I would need for the next two weeks. I stopped on the snack food isle to grab a bag of Doritos. I stood before the different bags trying to decide which one I wanted the most. I narrowed it down to the Original Nacho and the Spicy Nacho flavors. “I would recommend the Spicy Nacho. It’s mine and Alistair’s favorite,” a voice whispered quietly in my ear.

I let out a scream and jumped, dropping the two bags of Doritos on the ground with a loud crunch. I had not been expecting anyone to appear suddenly beside me much less Cullen. “You scared ten years off my life!” I muttered angrily at Cullen as I bent down to pick up the two bags of Doritos I had been holding in my hands. 

“I’m sorry Evie. I saw you so absorbed in trying to choose which flavor you wanted that I thought I would let you know what Alistair and I liked. In case it might help you with your decision,” Cullen explained blushing slightly in embarrassment. 

I shook my head. “No, it’s my fault. I should have paid more attention to the world around me.”

When Cullen didn’t reply back to me, I grabbed my shopping cart and tried to make my escape. I didn’t really want to have to deal with anything this late at night. I muttered a quick goodbye to Cullen and tried to make my way around him when he reached out and wrapped his hand around my right bicep. Even through my thin t-shirt I could feel the tingle and warmth that came from Cullen every time I had ever touched him. “You aren’t going anywhere Evie. We all three need to talk and that is what we are going to do as soon as Alistair comes back with the cereal he went off to get,” Cullen told me in a firm voice that kept me frozen in my tracks. 

Instantly the kinky side of me wondered if that was the same tone of voice he used when the students in his class were misbehaving. I began imagining pretending to be a student of his and him having to keep me after class for discipline. Nope, don’t go there right now Evie. You are in public you can’t jump him right now, I thought to myself as I shook my head to clear the thoughts. 

I opened my mouth to tell him to let me go when I heard Alistair speak behind me. “I see you have caught our Runaway Librarian, Cullen.”

I sighed and looked to see Alistair walking up carrying a box of some kind of fruity kid’s cereal that I can remember hearing ads for on the radio all the time. “He was just about to let me go, so I could leave,” I lied trying to pull my arm away from Cullen.

Cullen’s grip on my arm tightened slightly as I pulled away. “No I am not. I’m not letting go of you until I have you in the car and I am driving you to either Alistair and my place or your place. Your choice Evie.”

“You and Alistair live together?” I asked completely trying to change the subject. I never knew where they lived but of course I would have never thought they were a couple either.

“We live in a two house duplex that had a door connecting both homes,” Cullen explained quickly.

“We have our own space when we want to be alone but are easily able to visit each other when the mood strikes us,” Alistair added with a wink to make sure I caught his meaning. 

I blushed deeply and looked at Cullen. “We don’t have anything really to talk about, so I’ll just be going.”

“Evie, we do and we are not going to let you run from us anymore. After we talk if you decide you don’t want us in your life then we will leave you alone for good. But we need to talk about everything first.”

I nod slightly, seeing that there is no way I am going to be able to run from this anymore. Cullen quickly told Alistair to grab my shopping cart and head to the checkout to pay for everything. “Where do you live?” Cullen asked me as I swiped my credit card to pay for my things. 

“Not far about five minutes from here,” I replied trying to grab by bags of groceries. 

Cullen grabbed a two of my bags to ensure that I didn’t leave while his and Alistair’s things were being scanned. I rolled my eyes at his attempts to get me to stay. Once everything had been paid for the two men escorted me outside. “Alistair, ride with Evie to her house and I will follow with my car,” Cullen said.

“Wait? Why can’t you ride with Evie and I drive your car?” Alistair whined.

Cullen raised an eyebrow at him. “Have I ever let you drive my car?”

“No but I thought just this once,”

“No. Now ride with Evie,” Cullen said turning and heading off to the other end of the parking lot, still hold my two bags of groceries. 

“One day he is going to let me drive that car. One day!” Alistair muttered to himself as I led him to my Focus. 

We loaded all of our bags into the trunk of my car and then quickly got in. I had to fight from bursting into laughter at Alistair’s face as he squeezed into my car. My car was small yes but his tall frame made it look even smaller. Shaking my head I reached between his legs to grab onto the handle to move the seat back for him. “Evie if you wanted what was between my legs all you had to do was ask,” Alistair grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled the bar. His seat slid back quickly. He let out a small yelp as he jerked backwards. “You are an evil woman, you know that?” he told me. 

Laughing I started the car and put it into drive. As I headed out of the parking lot, I noticed Cullen right behind me in an old Dodge Charger. I waved at him to let him know I knew he was behind me. He smiled and waved back. “I can see why you wanted to drive his car now Alistair. That is one nice looking car,” I said glancing over at him.

“It is but he never lets anyone drive it. It’s his ‘baby’ so to speak. He has been like this since he bought it to restore years ago,” Alistair explained.

We talked back and forth about nothing really as I drove us to my house. I didn’t want to admit it but it was mostly because the closer I got to home the more nervous I became. There were two ways that everything could play out. One would be where everything ended happily and the other was when everything ended in heartbreak. I was worried about which one was going to happen. Because in all honesty, in my experience the heartbreak option was usually the one that always happened to me.

I pulled into my drive way and turned off my car. It was time to see just which one was going to happen. I haven’t been more scared in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and the boys finally have their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay of this final chapter. I have had a lot of crap happen in real life so writing was kind of shelved. I hope that you enjoy this. Let me know what you think in the comments. I am open to writing more about the Librarian Evie and her two Professor boyfriends if you want. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Dragon Age or any of it's characters. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

I slowly got out of my car and made my way to the trunk of my car. I opened it and reached inside to start pulling out Alistair’s bags. Before I could, Alistair reached in and grabbed the handles. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you carry my bags?” he asked with a wink as I stepped back from the trunk. 

I raised my eyebrow at him but did not reply. I knew anything that I said would just encourage him even more. As I reached up and shut the trunk, Cullen pulled in behind my car. He stepped out of his Charger with my two bags of groceries. He smiled at me and motioned for me to head to my front door. 

Nodding, I hurried to the door where Alistair was waiting for me. My heart raced as I felt the two men standing behind me. I still had yet to figure out just what I was going to tell them or if they would even believe anything that I said to them. All of the confidence Dorian had put in me earlier was totally gone. I think it took me three tries to figure out just which key I needed to unlock my door.

Sensing my nervousness, Cullen reached down and gently took my hand in his. He moved it upwards to the lock. “Calm down Evie. We are only here to talk to you,” he whispered in my ear before placing a soft kiss on my neck. 

I took a deep breath and unlocked my door with Cullen’s help. I walked into my living room and turned on a light as the two men followed me in. Alistair took my bags from Cullen and headed off into my tiny little kitchen. Alistair quickly put away my things and stored all of their items that needed to be kept cool in my refrigerator. I had an almost longing feeling as I watched Alistair. It felt right having him in my kitchen, like he belonged in this house. 

“Evie, we…we want to apologize for that night,” Cullen began as Alistair walked back into the living room. “We didn’t mean to force you to do anything and if you felt that we did, we are so sorry.”

“It is mostly my fault. I should have never tried to convince you to join us. Please, if there is any way that we can make it up to you. Let us know. We don’t ever want you to feel like we used you or forced you to do anything in anyway,” Alistair added with a pleading look in his eyes. 

My mouth dropped open at his words. They hit me like a ton of bricks. They were even more scared about everything than I was. I had to fix this and fix this now. I tossed my purse on a nearby chair and motioned for the two of them to sit on my couch. They both opened their mouths to speak but I held up my hand, silencing them both. “It is my turn to talk. So you both will hush and listen to me. Do you understand?”

They both closed their mouths and nodded. They hung their heads, ready to take whatever punishment that I was going to give them. I took a deep breath and began. “First things first. You never forced me to do anything that I did not want to do. That night was amazing and I never ever want to forget it.”

Both men’s heads snapped up and they blinked at me. “But you…” Cullen began.

“Yes, I know. I ran and then refused to talk to either of you. I didn’t run because I didn’t enjoy the sex. I ran…I ran because I was overwhelmed by everything! It’s what I do when I panic. I just run from whatever it is. It’s wrong I know but it is what I do. 

“All I could think about was that we had sex while I was at work and I was going to get fired because of this. I let myself give into temptation. It was something that I never do. I’m the type of person who stays home on the weekend and plays too many video games or researches nerdy geeky stuff. I’m not the kind of girl who bangs two hot men at the same time! Hell, I am the type of girl that most men ignore!” I rant as I begin to pace back and forth in my living room. 

“Then you two come along and make me think and feel things that I don’t know what the hell they are, so I panicked and ran. That then made you both think that you hurt me when it’s actually the total opposite. You never once hurt me. It apparently was me hurting you. And I’m sorry for that. I didn’t mean to. I swear it,” I told them tears started forming. 

At the end of my rant Cullen and Alistair were on their feet. Alistair pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me as Cullen came up to my other side and wrapped his arms around both of us. I could hear Alistair whispering words of comfort as Cullen ran a hand up and down my back trying his hardest to comfort me also. 

After what felt like an hour crying in Alistair and Cullen’s arms, I pulled back from them slightly. “Sorry, I exploded like that,” I tell them both.

“Never apologize for that. I would say though, you do need to talk to us before it gets to that point again though. If you hadn’t run, we could have sorted all of this out much sooner. After all don’t all of those ‘doctors’ on daytime television talk about how communication is key to a healthy relationship?” Alistair told me.

“Relationship?” I squeak out.

“Yes, a relationship. Well…that is if you want to be in one with us,” Cullen said blushing deeply.

“I think it’s our turn to have a talk with you Evie. You get to sit on the couch now and listen,” Alistair explained as he led me to my couch. 

I laughed as he gently pushed me down to sit. He and Cullen then sat down on my small coffee table, which looked like it could barely hold them both. “Cullen and I have known each other for years and we have been together for almost as long. We have both dated others but we always seem to come back to each other,” Alistair began.

“Since we are being completely honest, we have shared a partner before. She was Alistair’s girlfriend at the time and we did all get a little too drunk. We also had a few coeds in college that we couldn’t say no too,” Cullen added. “We never were all together in a relationship though.”

“Ah that’s right, Melana Cousland. I wonder how she is doing. Last I heard she had been accepted to some fellowship at Cambridge,” Alistair mused for a moment.

I cleared my throat loudly, wanting to pull him back to the present. I didn’t need to hear about his past flames right now. Alistair blushed and apologized. “Back on topic, what I am trying to get across is that Cullen and I are not the type of people who just sleep with anyone. We both generally want to be in a relationship with you. Although I do have to say Cullen probably wants to slightly more than me. He had a crush on you longer.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Cullen replied his face bright red.

“You should have seen him Evie. The first night he saw you he called me and ordered me to come to the Library to see the beautiful new Librarian.”

“I did not!” Cullen looked at me. “Don’t believe a word that he says.”

“You did too! You went to the bloody Library every night just to see her!”

I began laughing loudly as the two of them began to banter back and forth. “Is this how it will always be with you two?” I asked giggling.

“Only if you agree to be our girlfriend,” Cullen replied without missing a beat. 

“Won’t that cause people to talk? All three of us in a relationship?” I ask, a little scared of their answer.

“Probably but it won’t matter much to me as long as I have you two,” Alistair replied as he took my hand into his. 

My heart melted at Alistair’s words. “I would love to be your girlfriend,” I told them both honestly. 

Cullen and Alistair’s faces lit up in a huge smile. Cullen sprang up and pressed his lips against mine. “I promise you that you won’t regret this. We might not be the perfect boyfriends but we will be the best that we can be.”

I smiled back at him. “I promise the same to both of you.”

"If we can just move past this awkward bit, and on to the steamy bits, I'd be fine with that,” Alistair added.

Cullen and I both blinked and burst into laughter as Alistair wiggled his eyebrows at us. “My bedroom is just around the corner,” I reply.

Without saying a word, Cullen scoops me up in his arms as Alistair follows us to my room, making sure to lock the front door and turn off the lights behind us. Cullen flipped the light switch beside my bedroom door. He gently tosses me on my before he reaches down and tugs off my shoes and socks. He smiles wickedly at me before hovering over me. He presses his lips against mine. He draws me into a deep passionate kiss. I moan softly and reach up, tangling my hands in his hair. Too soon for my liking Cullen pulls away from the kiss. I whimper as he moves completely away from me. 

Cullen just smiles as me before pulling Alistair to him and begins kissing him in the same manner he just kissed me. My breathing grows faster as I watch the two men make out in front of me. I rub my legs together to ease the ache between them. As much as I enjoy kissing them both it is amazing to see them kiss each other. Alistair broke the kiss. “I think someone is feeling lonely,” he said as he reached down and pulled Cullen’s shirt off. 

“We cannot have that can we?” Cullen replied giving Alistair another quick kiss. “Help her undress and then I will help you.”

Alistair nodded and walked over to my bed. He reached out and took both of my hands, pulling me up off the bed. Alistair claimed my lips in a kiss as one of his hands trailed down my chest and began cupping my breast through my shirt. I moaned and pressed myself against him. “Stop, groping her and get her naked,” Cullen ordered as he took off his own shoes and socks.

Alistair dropped his and rolled his eyes. “Aye Commander!” he joked as he began to help me undress.

As he pulled my shirt off for me, I glanced over his shoulder to see Cullen sliding his pants down his legs. He stepped out of them leaving him only in his boxer briefs. I lick my lips as he grins at me, rubbing his cock through his underwear. Alistair gets my attention back as he removes by bra and takes my right nipple into his mouth. I gasp and close my eyes. Cullen clears his throat loudly. Alistair pulls away from me. “What? They were calling to me and I couldn’t ignore them,” he said with a smirk. 

“For that, you are going to get punished later,” Cullen replied as he walked over to us.

He reached down to unbutton and unzip my jeans. With one swift tug, he pushed both my jeans and panties down my legs. He then holds out his hand and helps me step out of them. He then helps me sit back down on my bed. Once I am naked he turns his attention to Alistair. He grabs Alistair’s shirt and yanks it over Alistair’s head. Alistair laughed and glanced over at me. “You will have to forgive Cullen. He gets impatient when he is horny.”

“No, I get impatient when you don’t listen to me,” Cullen growled back at him. 

Alistair stuck his tongue out at Cullen. Cullen in turn kissed him quickly before he dropped to his knees. He quickly removed Alistair’s jeans and boxers. Alistair’s cock sprung upward as his clothes vanished. Cullen wasted no time pulling it toward his lips and taking the entire length into his mouth. “Maker…yes,” Alistair panted as he buried one of his hands in Cullen’s hair. “Just like that Cullen. Maker!”

Cullen bobbed his head up and down taking Alistair deep. After a few moments he pulled off Alistair before he turns his attention to me. Still on his knees, Cullen crawled over to me and spread my legs wide. He nuzzled the side of my left leg before he ran a finger over my slit. I let out a gasp as the finger slid into me. “You feel ready but I just want to make sure,” Cullen said with a grin as he replaced his finger with his tongue. 

“Oh Maker!” I pant as I fall backward on my bed. 

I feel the bed shift slightly as Alistair lays down on the bed to my right. “He has an amazing mouth doesn’t he?” Alistair asked.

I nod, unable to say anything. Alistair grins at me before me shifts and takes my nipple back into his mouth. These two men were going to be the death of me. I reach down and put a hand on the back of each other their heads. Trying to press them closer to me. Far too soon for my taste, Cullen pulls away from me. “Now you two, I am in charge for the rest of the night. Is that clear?” Cullen asks as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Aye Commander,” I joke borrowing Alistair’s line. 

Cullen raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled impishly at him. He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Now Alistair, you got to have your fun with me last time. Tonight, I get to enjoy you,” Cullen said smacking Alistair on the ass hard. 

Alistair jumped and let out a yelp. “That hurt,” Alistair muttered rubbing his ass. 

“You liked it,” Cullen replied as he reached down and grabbed his wallet from his jeans. He reached into it and pulled two condoms out. 

He tossed one to Alistair. Alistair caught it easily and opened it, slipping it on. Cullen excused himself for a second. Alistair turned his attention to me and climbed onto the bed with me. “I don’t think Cullen will kill us if we go ahead and start,” Alistair said as he wrapped one of my legs around his waist and slid slowly into me. 

“Maker!” I panted as Alistair began moving in and out of me. 

Alistair smiled as he began trailing kisses up and down my neck. He reached down and wrapped my other leg around his waist. This new angle allowed him to go deeper inside me. I moaned loudly and shifted my hips with each of his thrusts. Maker he felt amazing. 

I heard a low groan. Opening my eyes I could see Cullen standing at my bedroom door. He had somehow lost his boxer briefs and already slipped a condom on his cock. In his hand he had a small bottle of olive oil. I watched as he poured a small amount of it into his hand. He then started sliding his hand up and down getting himself ready for Alistair.   
Cullen walked over the bed and began playing with Alistair’s ass. Alistair gasped and pushed back against Cullen’s finger. “That’s right. You are just as eager as I was aren’t you?” Cullen asked slipping another finger into Alistair.

“Cullen don’t tease. Just fucking take me,” Alistair replied.

“As you wish,” Cullen replied putting the bottle of oil down on my night stand. 

He lined himself up with Alistair’s hold and pushed into him. Both Alistair and I panted as Cullen pushed in. The deeper Cullen went, the deeper Alistair went inside me. Cullen began fucking Alistair in quick hard strokes, causing Alistair to fuck me the same way. “Oh Maker!” Alistair cried out. “Feels so…good…”

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. It was hard to know who was moaning louder. I thought the first time we were together was amazing but this was even better. Alistair kept alternating between kissing my lips and neck while Cullen would continue to switch positions slightly driving all of us insane with need. “How close…are you?” Cullen panted gripping Alistair’s shoulders as he drove into him. 

“Very,” I panted.

Alistair reached down between the two of us and began pressing against my clit. “Come for us Evie. I need…to feel you…”

A few moments later, my world exploded around me. “Maker!” I called out.

“Yes! Maker…right there!!!” Alistair panted as my orgasm pushed him over the edge. Alistair held me tight as he pushed deep inside me.

As Alistair came, Cullen shifted positions and gripped Alistair’s hips tightly. He began thrusting hard and quick. “Maker Alistair, more of that…” Cullen panted as Alistair pushed his hips backward against Cullen. 

Cullen let out a loud moan as he came inside Alistair. He collapsed on Alistair’s back, panting loudly. “That was amazing,” he said once he could speak again.   
“Yes it was…but could you both get off of me. I’m being crushed here,” I said.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Cullen said pulling out of Alistair and standing up. 

Alistair rolled off of me and pulled out as he stood up quickly. He and Cullen disposed of their condoms before the returned to the bed. They looked at me sort of awkwardly before I reach out and took both of their hands. I tugged to them down on the bed with me. Each of them lay down beside me. Alistair was in front of me and Cullen was behind me. They both wrapped their arms around me and cuddle close to me. 

“This was how our first time should have ended,” Cullen said kissing my shoulder. “I am sorry it didn’t.”

“Well, you can make it up to me by ending it this way every other time. I might be able to forgive you if you do,” I joked before I yawned loudly.

“Oh believe me Evie. It will end like this. We promise,” Alistair spoke up.

I think I mumbled something back to him before I drifted off to sleep. My last thought was that a girl could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
